the sixth hokage's love
by loveangel12
Summary: Naruto’s making the most difficult choice of his life, his dreams or the girl he loves what happens when someone is after killing her can he save her in time or risk loosing her forever. Story almost over 3 chaps left then the sequel. Can't wait!
1. Chapter 1

The sixth Hokage

Child no more: The number one knucklehead ninja grows up Naruto's back in the village to become the sixth hokage what happens when he fell in love with an unlikely friend can he honor his heart and village to when he have so many things to do before named hokage.

Naruto has been gone for a long time hunting down an evil unlike any other now that the evil is destroyed naruto returns and when he heard he has bee chosen to be the sixth hokage he came to a decision to honor that with his life.

"Naruto you came back" ………….Sakura yelled seeing naruto from a distance and started running to him being named hokage he had to earn her respect

"Hey, dude" …Sasuke with his hands in his pocket

"We missed you, you idiot"…sakura hugged naruto

"Congrats On being the sixth hokage"…...Shikamaru coming with Ino

"I miss this place" …naruto looking around

"So dude in six month you'll be the best konoichi in the village" ….Shino appearing out of nowhere

"Naruto is that you"...ino said stunned naruto was dressed properly in black and white

"Hey you do look good" …Choji

"Promise you won't eat me"…naruto said scared

"So what's the first thing you're gonna do here"….sasuke asks

"Get acquainted with the old town"…………………naruto lifting his head to look at the shining sun above his head naruto started walking away

"Bye naruto"….ino and sakura waved to the boy naruto lift his hand up as in hi and went on his way

Walking to the streets of Conoha with his hand behind his head naruto remembering all the stupid things he did before leaving this village. He felt like a part of him was missing then he saw the ramen shop he used to go to Naruto entered the shop and looking around the shop haven't changed much but he sure has.

"Naruto how's it been kid" …Jiraiya

"Kakashi, pervy-sage"….naruto said he has matured but he could not let the pervy thing go away

"Ah how many time have I told you not to call me that"…………….Jiraiya said angrily

"Lady Hinata please return to the house It's gonna rain"…...one of the huuyga servant said running after Hinata. Naruto heard someone yelling and another running naruto caught her by her hand and brought her to his chest

"No." …the servant called because hinata was heading straight for his hard-core abs but naruto caught her. After a minute, she lifted her head and being in the arms of her lover

"Naru…to-kun it wasn't a rum…mor you're back…for real" ….hinata stutters

"Good to see you too hinata"...naruto said letting go of her

"You Are back" ….hinata said without stuttering

"I miss you"…...naruto said making hinata blush

"Naruto" ….Neji called from a distance

"Hey Neji" ….naruto said hugging his friend

"Hinata you shouldn't run off like that" …neji

"You could get hurt lady hinata you've been doing that for years I'm getting tired of chasing you down"…the servant said

"Is that true hinata" naruto with a question look on his face he new something was wrong

"Well….I-I feel trap in the huuyga mansion"……………..hinata said with out thinking it wasn't true she wanted it go look for naruto

"That's no excuse you could get hurt and no one including me would want anything bad to happen to you because we care about you"…...naruto knowing that she was lying

"So naruto it's good you're back"…...Jaraiya sensei

"How was the mission?"...kakashi asks

"It was painful and hard So I'm gonna get some ramen and head for the hot bathhouse then go home for a nap"…………naruto cracking his back

"Well see yah naruto" the senseis waved to him walking away

"Bye"…..everyone waved to them

"I'm ….gonna …go for a… walk I'll be back in…. the mansion…. in an hour"…hinata

"Okay" …neji said and flew of with the servant

Naruto finished eating his ramen while going to the bathhouse he saw hinata surrounded by some people he hurried over with out them hearing him. He made clones of him self and attack all at the same time with a kunai and blood splurged everywhere hinata screamed naruto grabbed her before the bodies collapsed on her. they both was covered in blood hinata buried her face in naruto's shoulder.

* * *

Hey i'm sorry for the studdering there wont be anymore

please bear with me my first naruto fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I thank the people that reviewed the first chapter and I'm sorry that I didn't take the time to read and review the second chapter this one is a new and improve with corrections and an alternate ending. Please read and I respect your opinion I promise next time that wont happen thank you.

Night of innocence

It was now getting dark after naruto tend to hinata's wound and took her to his home to make sure she was okay cause she was asleep in his arms he placed her gently trying not to wake up but she woke up anyway

"Naruto-kun what happened"….hinata slightly getting her conscious back

"You were attacked by the sound village, are you okay?" …naruto feeling hinata's forehead

"Yeah my body just hurts"...hinata

"I can take you home if you want"...naruto

"No, i dont want to go home"…hinata cradling into a ball

"What"…naruto was shocked that the shy girl he once knew wanted to sleep in his bed

"Can I sleep here?"…..hinata said innocently

"Um sure, you can sleep here and I will sleep on the couch"…naruto not really understanding why she wanted to spend the night with him

"No, it is too rough and it is your home"….hinata pulling naruto towards her

"I cannot let you sleep there"... naruto

"Then we can sleep here together"...hinata and naruto were both on the bed naruto was on top of hinata

"No, as the next hokage, something like that could ruin that"...naruto getting up of her

"Naruto-kun"… hinata whispered with a bit of pain in it

"Yeah"…naruto looking into her white beautiful eyes

"Why did you comeback" …...hinata

"Because I finished my missions"…naruto stated with no emotions

"Is that true" …...hinata knew he was lying

"Yeah" …...naruto rubbing the back of his neck nervously

"No, it is not" …...hinata sated as a matter of fact

"Why do you think I came back?" …naruto asked

"Um…well, I thought ….you might" …hinata stuttered

"Came back for you" …naruto finished her sentence

"Maybe"…hinata said nervously wrapping her self into a ball and wanted to disappear

"I did come back for you hinata"…...naruto said stopping hinata's breathing

"Really" …...hinata found the courage to say

"I do not intend of leaving" …naruto pulled hinata on top of him, kissed her, and open the shirt she was wearing and started to kiss down her neck,

And unclasped her bra and started to kiss her nipples and hinata letting small little moans when naruto came up for air he saw the look on hinata's face and the realization of what he just done.

"Hinata I am sorry"...naruto running his hand is through his hair

"Its okay"…...hinata buttoning her shirt

"Good night"...naruto turned his back to her

"Night, naruto"...hinata still shocked about what naruto has done

"Hey, hinata"…...naruto

"Yeah"…...hinata

"Never mind"…...naruto shaking the thought out of his head and closing his eyes to make this night go away

...

"Lady Hinata we have been looking all over for you"…...neji

"I am fine I was with naruto-sama" …...hinata

"Naruto I do not want my cousin waking up in your bed" …neji pulled naruto away from hinata to have a moment

"You peeked"...naruto, scratching his face which has turned red with embarrassment

"Well we have been worried, - and find my surprise when I found her making out with you on your bed."…...neji

"Hinata"…...hanabi running towards her sister

"Hey hanabi"………………………….hinata

"Father is looking for you he is mad" ………………………….hanabi warned her big sister, even though

"Hinata"………………………….Harashi said with anger in his voice

"Yes father"……………………………hinata really scared

"Where have you been?"……………………….harashi asks

"With naruto Kun"………………………..hinata with her head down, harashi looked towards naruto with his hand behind his head and raised his hand to hit hinata but to hit naruto's back instead thinking how fast naruto was

"Do not ever hit her again"…..naruto said with pure anger and red chakra surrounding him

"Go home kid this is none of your business"…...harashi

"I am the future hokage it is my business to make sure all my konoichi's is (referring to Hinata) safe"…naruto

"Hugh"...harashi shrugged at naruto's comment after all he's heard about naruto this wasn't the same dumbfounded kid anymore he really grew up

"As much as you deny it harashi, hanabi will never be the heir you cannot take that away from hinata, she is stronger, prettier and a better person then hanabi could ever be"……………. naruto

I give you one minute to disappear before I make you"………………………harashi pulled the sword that was on his side in front of naruto. Harashi didn't know why he was threatened by naruto's comments or is it the smirk on his face

You can't kill me even if you want to.

Naruto-kun please don't

Naruto please stop

No I want him to try

"Byakugan, Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms"………harashi, a chakra of blades formed on his hand and he launched at naruto but only to be feel hinata's body and blades at his back

"Uncle"………neji run towards harashi

"Father, I'm sorry"

"Hinata I didn't"………………………naruto was so shocked hinata was so fast that naruto didn't see when she summoned the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.

"Go home naruto-kun now"……….hinata drenched by her father's blood

"Lady Hinata is everything okay"………. a guard came running to find naruto leaving and harashi on the floor and hinata drenched in his blood

"Lord Harashi what happened"……………….another guard appeared only to find the first guard issuing first aid

"Hinata run"…………………….hanabi knowing what her father will do to her sister after. She has never seen this side of hinata the anger in her voice or the look in her eyes it was the first time she saw her sister mad

"No"………..hinata

"Your father will kill you after, run!"………………..neji encouraging her to run before her father heals and decides to kill her because he harashi had no compassion for anyone just pure hatred

"No brother, I'm done being scared of father, no more!"………………..the anger in hinata's voice was rising little by little

"Hinata"………..hanabi and neji said in unison none of them has seen her mad enough to launch an attack that could kill in seconds

To be continued……


	3. chapter 3

**Hey guys if you didn't find out about what hinata did when her father attacked naruto you have to read the 2nd chapter's end first because it's continued **

**Previously on the hokage's love** "No"...Hinata

"Your father will kill you after, run!"...neji encouraging her to run before her father heals and decides to kill her because he harashi had no compassion for anyone just pure hatred

"No brother, I'm done being scared of father, no more!"…..the anger in hinata's voice was rising little by little

"Hinata"...hanabi and neji said in unison none of them has seen her mad enough to launch an attack that could kill in secondsA week later

"Lady Hinata, lady hanabi. Your father is dead"….a medical ninja told hinata and hanabi who was visiting their father then he went under cardiac arrest and died

"No, daddy"….hanabi started crying on hinata's shoulder

"Lady Hinata the counsel of elders needs to speak to you"….one of the counsel members reported. Hinata was scared that everybody was gonna look at her differently and the counsel would pass a cruel and unusual punishment

"Okay"……hinata said as she started to follow the man

"Hinata"...neji said blocking his cousin's path

"Not now Neji"…...hinata said walking pass neji who wanted to know how hinata did that blade thing and why she killed her father. Hinata punctured her father's heart and lung

"When then you kill your father and wont talk about what happened"...neji said following a pretty worried hinata

"You were there"...hinata said opening the door to a big room

"Yeah but"…...neji complained

"I have to go"...hinata walked through the hall only to come in into a black room

"Counsel I present lady hinata"…the man said and a bunch of lights turned on and there were more than 3o counsel members staring at hinata

"Lady Hinata" ……one of the counsel member's said

"Yes" ………………………………...hinata said trying to be brave if you were called in front of the counsel know that you're in big trouble

"We want to speak to you about your father's death"………………………another counsel member said

"Thank you" ………………………………...a third counsel member said before the other man could say some thing

"What"……………………………...hinata said unbelievably wait they weren't mad at her they were thanking her

"We've been trying to assassinate your father for years but he could always see pass our robes" …………………………..the first counsel member said

"What do you mean?"……………………hinata asks

"Your father's need for power shadowed his goof judgment" ……………counsel member 2

"What does that have to do with me?" ………………hinata asks

"Since you resemble your mother so much, which was something that weakens your father's power" ……………………..the 3rd counsel member said

"He tried to kill me, and blamed the other nation and when his brother saw what he was going to do to me. He killed him to and pretended to protect me"………hinata said as if that was a clear memory she was reliving

"And then your mother's spirit stopped him"…...another counsel interrupted

"What do you mean? ……………hinata asks she knew her mom was assassinated but they never told her by whom

"Your father assassinated your mom and then lied about it"….the first counsel member said

"You also have a chujin (I really don't know how to call the spirit so if anyone knows please tell me because I have to use that word a lot) and it's your mother's spirit"…….another of the counsels said

"Your mother always knew about your fathers mind"…a counsel walked in and took his seat "And before she died she asked to be a part of you"

"My mom" …………………………hinata laid a hand on her stomach

"When your father chose hanabi for the heir we never agreed so" … the first counsel said

"Now we choose you to lead us into this world" …………….said the leader of the pact as they stood to honor hinata with their respects

"I don't know? I need to think" ……………...hinata said walking towards the door

"You have twenty four hours if you choose not to, hanabi will be chosen for our leader. Please consider that our future depends on you"……………………the counsel said in unison and the door closed behind hinata. Hinata ran away in tears and went back to the night with naruto where she felt safe and loved even though naruto didn't say it.

"Why did you comeback" …...hinata

"Because I finished my missions"…naruto stated with no emotions

"Is that true" …...hinata knew he was lying

"Yeah" …...naruto rubbing the back of his neck nervously

"No, it is not" …...hinata sated as a matter of fact

"Why do you think I came back?" …naruto asked

"Um…well, I thought ….you might" …hinata stuttered

"Came back for you" …naruto finished her sentence

"Maybe"…hinata said nervously wrapping her self into a ball and wanted to disappear

"I did come back for you hinata"…...naruto said stopping hinata's breathing

"Really" …...hinata found the courage to say

"I do not intend of leaving" …naruto pulled hinata on top of him, kissed her, and open the shirt she was wearing and started to kiss down her neck,

And unclasped her bra and started to kiss her nipples and hinata letting small little moans when naruto came up for air he saw the look on hinata's face and the realization of what he just done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chujins**

"I haven't heard from Hinata"….naruto said with concern

"Why don't you go see her?"...Sakura said as if it was the easiest thing in the world

"I tried the guards wont let me in"….naruto said with concern

"When did you take no for an answer"……………….sauke

"What, break the gate and talk to hinata"………naruto said turning to his friends

"Well if you need to talk to her how about you do it now"…ino said as she walks pall him

"What"…………………………naruto confusingly scratch the back of his neck

"Hinata"………………naruto turned around only to be faced with his white eyed angel

"Hi guys"…………….hinata waved to the others

"Hello"………………..sasuke

"So how you feeling"……………………ino

"About"…….hinata said confusingly as if her dad did not die last month

"Your father's death"……….sakura said noticing hinata's lack of consciousness

"I'm fine it's hanabi that I'm worried about"………………...hinata said worriedly

"What's wrong?"……………………………...sasuke

"It's been a month and she won't sleep or stop crying"…………………………...hinata

"It must be hard"………………………………...naruto who really lost a father but he understood hanabi's pain because that's how he felt when the fourht hokage died

"Yeah"………………………………...hinata placed her head down, she was the reason that her dad wasn't alive she lifted her head and looked at naruto he was the reason that happened why had she acted that way, naruto can take care of him self

"And I think she's sad that the counsel of elders chose me to be our new leader"………………………………hinata continued

"Did you say yes?"…………………………...sakura ask her friend she and hinata were both being taught by tsunade and she enjoyed every minute they spent talking about the boys that were in their lives

"Yeah"……………………………...hinata said taking a long time to answer she still wasn't use to being a leader

"That's great hinata"……………………………...naruto said as if he was feeling her self doubt

"Yeah I just wish I didn't have to do so much work"……………………………... hinata complained

"I bet I have to do the same before becoming hokage"……………………………... Naruto was going through his own battle of assuring everybody that he wasn't that same stupid kid he was back then

"Naruto can I talk to you"……………………………... hinata pulling naruto form the rest of the gang

"Sure, wait you mean right now"……………………………... naruto

"Yeah"…...hinata

"I have to go pick ambu black ops today"…………………………..naruto said pointing towards the hokage office

"Oh"……………………………...hinata put her head down and started to walk away

"I can go right now only for an hour"…………………………….naruto didn't want to hurt hinata's feeling

"Naruto"…………………………….sasuke called and naruto knew instantly

"I'll meet you there"……………………………... naruto

"Okay"……………………………... sasuke

"So what did you want to-?"………………………...naruto was about to finish only to feel hinata's body pressing against his own and her tong searching an opening inside his mouth , that was what hinata needed to know that she had her reason for killing her father and naruto didn't pull away actually he pulled her closer as he leaned on one of the trees behind him

"Uh I… wow"…..naruto rubbed the back of his neck and kissed hinata again and the next thing he knew was that he had chakra flowing out of his body and his nine tail fox features were more noticeable. Naruto pulled at hinata's dress and started licking her pussy and pulled the rest of her dress off then started liking and kissing her breast.

"Naruto please slow down"………………………………...hinata pushing her self up but only to be captured by naruto's sweet kiss. As much as she wanted to pull way was weaker than what she wished he could do to her

"I just want all off you hinata"……………………………...naruto said between kisses

"I want you too just not here"……………………hinata reassured him of his surroundings(Italic words are kuybii and hinata's mom)

Kid we got company

"Hinata get dress"…... naruto said in a hurry

"Okay"………………... Hinata did not question she just did as she was told

"Who"…………….……naruto said to kuybii

"I can't tell they're too far away"

"Can you tell me their position?"……………... Naruto was more worried about hinata's safety then his own

"Not really "

"Stupid fox"…...naruto hissed at kuybii

"Hinata we got company"……………………………...naruto told hinata

"Who"………...hinata said as she smoothes her dress over her small body

"I can't see"…………………... naruto pointed out as of a sign for hinata to use her bayakugan

"Who is it?"……...naruto still looking around to see if he could hear something that could tell their position

"The village hidden in the rain"……………………………...hinata looked at naruto

"They look like they're about to attack…hinata pointed out

"Okay. Tell me their positions………………………………...naruto said as he takes some kunai knives out

"Top left"……………………………... hinata

"Got him"………………………………... naruto

"Right" ………………………………...hinata

"One more"……………………………...naruto already knew how many there was he could smell them

"Where is he?"…………………………... Naruto worried if he was alone he could use the trick that he learned a couple of year's back (I will show the trick next chap)

"He's not there anymore"…..hinata as worried that they were in trouble

"What"...hinata heard someone told her but it want naruto

Hinata behind you"...hinata's mom

"Ha yah"…...hinata took the kunai from hinata and threw it behind her and heard something go down in a thud

"Nice"…...naruto hugged hinata from behind, hinata felt like she was about to faint

"Let's go home"………naruto kissed hinata and started to walk away until he realized that hinata wasn't behind him

"Hinata"……….naruto turned around to a very shocked hinata who was holding her stomach

"Mom" ……...hinata

"Who" …...naruto said confusingly

"My mom I heard her" ……...hinata

"What" ……...naruto was still confuse

"She's the one that warned me" …………..hinata

"Really"…………naruto didn't have a clue of what was going on

"I didn't really believe that I had a chujin"……...hinata

"A, what"………naruto was shocked because he couldn't believe his ears a chujin

"A chujin is a"…..hinata was about to explain but naruto just left before she could

**Hey guys I promise you there will be more details about the attack and about hinata's mom and they're will be a long chapter and remember this story is rated M this was just child's play next chap better. Naruto have to answer one big question tune in to find about **

**Four month before naruto become hokage and more about their relation**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Heart Broken

"Hey hinata! Where have you been"………Neji said all worried

"Are you okay"…………..Hanabi

"I told naruto about the chujin and he just left"…….Hinata said tears rolling down her yes

"Why"…….Neji asked confusingly

"I told you he would be mad"……….hinata

"No he's just confused"………Neji

"How do you know?"….……….hinata wiping the tears from her eyes

"Naruto's a chujin too"…………….neji stated obviously to hinata

"What? I'm tired I'm going to take a shower then go to bed"…….hinata

"Goodnight"……..hanabi

"Night guys"……..hinata said before walking into her room

"Naruto what are you doing in here"……..hinata was in shock to find naruto sitting on her bed with his shirt half button

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to"……….naruto

"You mean walk out on me"…….hinata

"Yeah I guess it sort of hit me hard because gaara was the only one that shared my traits" naruto said with a half hearted laugh

"Yeah but you're not mad"………..hinata

"No that means I don't have to lie to you anymore"…naruto cupped hinata's face with his hand

"Thank you"……….hinata said cuddling against him

"I love you hinata"….naruto said looking into her sparkling eyes

"I love you too naruto"……Hinata kiss naruto until Naruto felt like he was getting lower, maybe because he was he landed on hinata's bed with her on top of him still their lips never parted hinata felt the intensity of naruto's kiss rushed over her whole body and she tremble to his touches. Naruto teased hinata's lips to little nips before she could answer he deepened the kiss his lips making heady pleasure against hers, hinata tried to return that same pleasure to him, her legs parted to welcome him.

Even as they kiss he was tugging at her sleeveless dress unzipping the back. Her breasts tighten in the cool night air coming from her window or maybe that was his touch. He knew exactly how to tease her inexperience flesh not that he was experience except of how pervy sage talk about to please a woman he found that funny since pervy sage never had a woman. Little cries were lost between their lips; she arched beneath him her body begging for more. Impatiently she pulled his shirt off over his head, sliding her hands up and down his hard muscled length os his back. She wriggled on the slippery silk on her bed and she felt him groan. He pulled her dress off then he was touching her in between her legs. "naru-tooo" she screamed which made him giggle then stop to look at her face, she was sweating like she's been in a battle "did I hurt you because I would doe of o see you hurt" he asked she shook her head no _he said he would die if I was hurt _then he kissed her again and put his shirt on.

"Did I do something wrong"…hinata asked worriedly because this was her first time well they almost do it

"No" he said and kissed her forehead which made her blush

"I feel weird"…hinata stated blankly

"About"…naruto asked her because she didn't have a reason to feel weird

"I don't know but I feel like something has changed"…

"Because it has"…naruto said getting off the bed

"What"…hinata felt dizzy from the kiss that she couldn't pay attention to what he was saying

"Me and you"…naruto

"Hinata I love you so much. That's why I need to ask you something"…naruto brought her to her feet and wrapped his hands around her

"What"…hinata wrapping her hand's around naruto's neck

"Two questions"…naruto "One I need help with making decisions for becoming hokage"

"I don't think I can help"…hinata said letting go off naruto's neck

"Yes you can and second"…naruto took hinata's hand in his and looked into her beautiful eyes "will you marry me"

"I don't think I can"…hinata said backing up from naruto

"Why"…naruto felt like someone had just stabbed him in the heart

"Because I just can't"…hinata

"You don't have to choose now"…naruto walking towards her

"I'm sorry naruto I can't"…hinata backed up more like she had just seen a monster

"Okay"…naruto said with his head down and backed up towards the window

"I'm sorry"…hinata whispered

"Its fine goodnight my angel"…naruto said before disappearing

"Night"…hinata whispered with a big blob of tears

****

one month

Hey naruto ready

"Yep"……….naruto was dressed in a suit (like when the 3rd hokage died) naruto entered a room to be faced with the world leaders and clan leaders including Hinata he just stared at her and feel like someone had just stomped on his heart she smiled at him he just ignored her and hinata placed her head down

"Naruto"…

"I think that someone from one of our allied nations is planning on killing one of our clan leaders"…

"Do you know which clan?"…lord Fujinai

"It was your clan"…hinata

"How do you know that lady hinata?"…one of the other clan members asked

"Because I got one of their masks it had your clan symbols"…hinata showing the mask

"It could have been stolen from them"…Fujinai

"Lord Fujinai may I see the back of your neck"…hinata

"What does that have to do with anything?"…Fujinai refused

"Just show her"…Naruto growled which he did

"Fujinai you want to tell me that the ninja's that attacked me had the same tattoo"…hinata

"It was your brother that I killed"…naruto looked at him to tell and he did his heart skipped a beat

"Jujinai? There's no proof"…Fujinai act like it never happened but it was killing him inside that his twin was dead because of this brat

"Well his dead body on your desk didn't do it for you. Should I have dislocated him before handing him to you?"…Naruto

"You have just started a war""…Fujinai

"No it started when your brother attacked her"…Naruto said with pure hatred for the men

"Naruto I hope you're not letting your emotions cover your judgment"….one of the counsel of elders said and naruto's anger risen higher he turned to her and…

"No, now LEAVE"….naruto shouted at them everybody including tsunade left except for hinata who was left trembling naruto caught her eyes and she looks away

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you"……….naruto said slowly approaching hinata

"I'm fine"………………she walks towards him. All she wanted to do was swing her arms around him and say yes to marry him but why couldn't she just do that

"You're trembling"…………………….naruto caught her arm and brought her to his chest

"No it's just cold"………………………..hinata said backing up from him

"I'm sorry if I make you feel weird"………………….naruto pushing a hair away from hinata's face. Her hair was in a bun

"It's okay I think I was more scared about what you would do because I said no"……..hinata

"I would never hurt you"……………..naruto said giving him her back

"I know that"…………………………hinata went and stand in front of him

"Do you"……………………………...naruto picked her up in his arms

"Yeah"…hinata wraps her hands around naruto's neck and brought him in for a kiss and while they were kissing tsunade and sakura walked in

****

To be continued


	6. chapter 6

**REVIEWERS RESPONSE **

**Hinata's sperit****- hey thanks for the review and find out as soon as you start reading  
****HeroFluffy****- thanks fluff for the advice and thanks for reviewing  
****THE HEE-HO KING****- hey thanks for the review you'll find out in this chap **

**Rose tiger- wish granted. Thank you for reviewing  
THIS CHAPT WILL BE LONG SO BARE WITH ME **

**Hokage- Vs- love**

"Have you chosen if you want to marry me"……………naruto slowly walking towards hinata

"Naruto I cannot marry you because I will not know how to be the hokage's wife I do not even know how to be the leader for my own clan"…hinata backing up from him and hanging her head it is because she did not want to see the pain in his eyes

"I will teach you"…...he said coming closer to her

"I don't think that can be though why do you want me to marry you"……….…………….hinata stopped so did naruto

"Because you're the most prettiest"………………………….naruto came closer then starts caressing hinata's face

"That is not true"…………………………….hinata shook her head

"Be quiet, the sweetest, smartest, and greatest and bravest person I have ever known"…naruto meaning everything he said

"None of that is true"………………………she said again

"To me it is"………………hinata looked in his eyes and she could see that he meant it

"Naruto are you serious"…….……………………she said looking away

"I would risk my life for you"…………….naruto wrapping his hand is around her waist

"You always do"…………hinata said turning to face him

"You said you love me so why will you not marry me"……………that was the question that hinata was avoiding and he just asked her that

"I do not know"…hinata said in a sad voice

"I know please say yes"……………………naruto was bringing her face to his

"Do I get a ring"…...hinata asks

"Hinata huyga will you make me the most happy, man on this earth and say yes to marrying me"………………naruto got on one knee

"Yes"…………………hinata said only to be hug by his blue yes lover

"Yeah"…………….naruto asked just to be sure

"Wow"……………………………...hinata was already in naruto's arms and being kissed

"Are you crying"….……………naruto wiping the water off his lover's face

"You are doing it too"……………hinata, naruto did not realize he was crying

"I think it is because I am so happy"…………naruto hugging hinata

"So what now"…………………hinata asks

"I do not know"….naruto just smiled at her

"First can you pick a place for my new home"….……….naruto

"Me"………………….hinata asks

"Yeah if you are going to be my wife, it has to be a place you will like"…………naruto

"Um, next to the flower field where the lotus's grow or the training field we both use to spend so much time their"……………hinata

"Speak for your self I still do"…...naruto who was acting child like

"Just go home and I will pick you up in two hours"……………naruto

"For"…...hinata

"I will tell you then"…...naruto kissing hinata goodbye

"Nice make out session"……………sakura said as naruto walk out of the room

"You girls were spying on me"……………….naruto said in shock she believed sakura could do it but lady tsunade

"No, I just do not want you to make her your whole world"……………….tsunade

"Well you are too late for that"……………………naruto smiled at them

"What do you mean?"……….….….tsunade said in anger

"I just ask hinata to marry me"………….naruto

"Congrats"…………………….sakura jumped up and hugged naruto

"Are you nuts?"…...tsunade

"What are you talking about grandma"…...naruto said out off boredom

"Naruto do you know that before you become hokage they have to test your faith and love for the village"………………….tsunade

"So"……………….naruto scratching his head

"They will take away the thing or person that means the world to you"…...tsunade

"I am not going to let them"…naruto standing confident of the promise he just made to hinata

"You are not going to have a choice"…………………tsunade

"What did you give up lady tsunade"………………………sakura

"The dream of bringing my brother and lover back, if there was a way I could do that, it is gone now"……………tsunade was crying now she didn't want the same thing to happen to naruto and hinata

"When will that be"……………naruto said seriously

"I do not know"…tsunade

"You are not even going to know they are just going to do it"………………tsunade

"I have to go"…………………….naruto ran out of the hokage building and sakura followed him

"Hey naruto"…...sasuke called as naruto almost knock him off his feet

"I have to find hinata"…naruto, just saying her name makes him go faster

"Let us help"…...neji offered and the who gang started following

"Okay follow"……………naruto

"So what is going on?".….………..……...ino asks

"I asked hinata to marry me"……….………………naruto increasing his speed

"Congrats"………………tenten said out of breath because she was using a lot of chakra just to keep up

"So why are we running to find her"…...lee who had no problem since he was very fast

"Because the elders are going to take her away from me forever and I cannot let that happen. I love her"……………….….….naruto said in a worried voice

"Aw, I think I am going to cry"…temari joked

"Well hold it were here"……………………….naruto didn't even realize she didn't mean it

"Ah naruto, tenten, neji, sakura, sasuke, ino, shino, shikamaru what the heck are you guys doing in here"……………..hinata looking at everybody who just burst into her room she didn't mind but she was half naked

"I need to talk to you"…naruto ran to her

"Could you not do it when I am in my underwear and.. everyone is staring"…hinata

Guys out"…………………………naruto ordered

"Just do not do what you did last month I can still hear you guys in my head"………………

"Do you want me to do you neji"……….…………………tenten offered

"Ummm"………………………neji just passed up and he was hard as rock and he had an erection

"Ha, ha"………………….tenten and the others giggled and drag him out

"What's goi-"………………….hinata was about to say when naruto just started kissing her

"I love you hinata and , I would die for you"……………….naruto placed his head against hers

"I would too naruto, what's going on"…...hinata

"Promise me one thing"…………………naruto said sincerely

"Anything"………………hinata

"You will never leave me"….naruto

"I promise"……………….hinata

"Can you let go so I can put cloths on"………………hinata trying to push naruto away but he just hold her harder

"Will you look into my eyes and tell me that you love me"……………….naruto

"In a heart beat I love you naru now LET GO"………….hinata pushed him to let go

"Fine just one thing"……………….naruto captured her lips with a devouring kiss which made hinata loose her breath

"Ah, ouch"………………….everyone who was standing against the door fell to the floor

"You guys were spying on us"…...naruto who just have been spies on

"Ears dropping"…...neji nodded even though he was a part of

"So when's the wedding"……………….sakura

"I don't know hinata"…………….naruto

"You pick"………………hinata

"No you"………………….naruto

"Okay we'll both think it at the same time"……………naruto put in suggestion

"Now"…...naruto

"After you're name hokage"…...hinata

"No"…...naruto and sakura called

"What"……………………… hinata who was confuse why sakura had jumped in

'It has to be before"………………………neji

"Okay you pick"……………………….hinata

"Now's good for me"………………………….naruto smirked

"It is good for me too but how about a week or two"………………………hinata

"Yeah"…...naruto

"Ha, ha, ha,"…………………………...everyone was clapping and laughing in congratulation to their friends

"Diner everyone"…………………………….naruto offered

"Yeah"………………………. everyone screamed but the girls shriek hinata just did a just to make a beautiful dress cover her bare body

"So you guys want to help us"………………….

"Sure we'll buy decorations"……………………

"Flowers"…………….tenten

"I got flowers"…………………ino said excitedly

"Yay"…...the girls screamed

"Just don't over do it and check with hinata"……………………..naruto warned them since those girls were know for over doing thing

"Hey sasuke want to be my best main man"…...naruto

"Sure dude"…...sasuke

"Neji, gaara, shikamaru, you guys are my best men"…...naruto

"Tenten can you be my maid of honor"………………….hinata

"Sure hina"……………………………...tenten since she was hinata's best friend

"And ino, sakura, and temari, want to be my maid"…………………hinata

"Yay"…...the girls squeals

"But most of all this has to be a secret the counsel cannot find out"……………..

"Why"……………………………...hinata since naruto hadn't tell her about the counsel

"Because I don't want to lose you"…...naruto

"You wont lose me ever"……………………hinata

"Aw"………………………….the girls

"Let's go"…...sakura and ino said at the Sam time

"This is going to be fun"………………..the girls got up to leave the table but temari didn't so they had to drag her out

"Ha, ha, ha"……………………..everyone started laughing at them

"Girls they are so troublesome"……………shikamaru shaking his head

"Yeah"…...naruto looked at hinata and winked at her

**PLZ review **

**Leave lot's of questions and suggestions I am only doing ten chapters of this story so read on it is almost over. Based on reviews I might do sequel on eighth and ninth chapters I will let you know **


	7. chapter 7

**I'm sorry I haven't updated but summer school, out of town, chores keeps you busy I'm going to make this long remember PLEASE REVIEW so before I let you read the new chapter here's a review of last time. Neji, gaara, shikamaru, you guys are my best men"…...naruto**

"Tenten can you be my maid of honor"………………….hinata

"Sure hina"……………………………...tenten since she was hinata's best friend

"And ino, sakura, and temari, want to be my maid"…………………hinata

"Yay"…...the girls squeals

"But most of all this has to be a secret the counsel cannot find out"……………..

"Why"……………………………...hinata since naruto hadn't tell her about the counsel

"Because I don't want to lose you"…...narutoYou're the reason why

"Naruto I'm begging you for her safety don't go through with it" lady tsunade urged naruto to cancel the wedding

"If I don't I'll break her heart" naruto said in consideration

"That's better than having her dead"

"I'll do anything to protect her from them"

**"**Then do it now and call this off"

"I can't"

"You can't or you won't"

"Both"

"Naruto"

"Listen grandma tsunade I've always been alone in my life, when everyone rejected me hinata stood right there watching me and cheering me on silently"

"I get it naruto you love her"

"How could you"

"Because I was in love once"

"Oh yeah"

"But when I became hokage I had to let go of something and that was the need and the way to bring them back and that hurt more than when he died"

"I got it but I- I got to go hinata's waiting for me and I won't let her wait anymore"

"Do what you have to do naruto just know the elders will do the same"

"If they take her away from me I won't become hokage"

"You can't you signed your name in blood it's not an appointment that you can just cancel"

"So they want a hard hearted hokage take her away and that's what I will become"

"Naruto we want you to leave for your training tonight" the elders appeared in a puff of smoke

"I won't"

"You have too"

"I got plans"

"Becoming Hokage comes first before anything else"

"Not tonight it don't"

"Naruto don't throw everything away for this girl"

"This girl is my life and if you hurt her I will hunt each one of you dow**n and kill you"**

"You've been working for this since you were eight years old don't throw it away now not like this"

"They will stop at nothing naruto even if you kill them later other people will just take their place" tsunade said with sadness in her eyes she has always seen naruto serious about becoming hokage but never about a girl _I hope he knows what he's doing _

"I thought this was my dream" naruto said in hush whisper the sadness in his voice was easy to detect

"It can still be" one of the elders said

"It's not" naruto snapped at them

"Good night naruto" tsunade said as naruto stood in the windowsill

"What's so good about it?" naruto's voice was cold and full of sadness

Naruto flew out of the window to the cold wet world it has always been like that towards him since he can remember, doesn't matter what he does.

-

-

__

You come to me with your scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie

-

-

Naruto picked up his speed to be standing in front of the huyga mansion. Naruto crawled up hinata's window, she was seating on her bed hugging her legs wearing a white dress

"Miss me" naruto has been seating there for a couple of minutes before he spoke

"Naruto" hinata ran her hands around his waist and pulling him in for a kiss their tongs were fighting for control, naruto's tong was hot, wet, and heavy making hinata lose her breath

"Come on" naruto said after they finally broke the kiss and bringing hinata to him

"You're wet"

"Yeah, it's raining"

"I should get an umbrella"

"What would be the fun in that?"

"Ha-ha"

"Ready my princess"

"Ready my prince"

"Hold on" naruto said as they leap from tree to tree as it rains

"Cant believe I let you talk me into this"

"It's just a little rain"

"Well we could catch a fever"

"You worry too much"

"That's because I love you too much"

"We're here" naruto stopped in front of his one bedroom apartment

"Come on let's get out of those wet cloths"

"It's so warm"

"Come on, here" naruto took a towel and blot hinata's head and face reading her expression as he goes down her neck. Hinata dropped her dress to the floor and since she wasn't wearing a bra naruto tried his best not to let her see that he was as hard as steel but what as she thinking no guy could stay sane looking at this goddess. Naruto wrapped her in the towel, pulled his shirt over his head, and dried him self off, then dropped his pants, and took a shirt and short from his dresser he place the short on and threw hinata the shirt.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes but not for food"

"Then what"

"you" hinata didn't put the shirt on she left it on the floor as she walks towards naruto let the towel drop before his feet "naruto I want to" she was blushing like a mad man her face was the color of an apple but since the rain knocked out the power lines she seemed grateful for the darkness

"Hinata do you have any idea what you're saying"

"Yes"

"And"

"I still want to"

"Not a good idea here put that on and go to bed, I'll sleep on the floor" naruto left the room and went to the kitchen to get something to eat, if he was going to put her in danger by marrying her what would he do by sleeping with her he already know neji would kill him and what if she got pregnant. Hinata was mad she crawled into the bed and started to cry wondering if naruto truly loves her.

-

-

__

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be

-

**-What's wrong with you kit **

What do you want you stupid fox?

__

**Why are you rejecting her you want her more than she wants you **

I'm not ready for the responsibility of being a dad

__

**And a husband **

That's different

__

**Is it different that she's crying because she wants you and you don't, I remember a little boy who used to that every day how do you think she feels? **

You're talking about feelings you're a demon for god's sake

__

**Well yes but I know how you feel when you're in love and I don't think you should use chakra to restraint yourself from having your way with her **

I'd wish you stop talking

__

**You can't block out the sobs can you they're getting louder and louder **

**STOP IT **

__

**Admit it you love her and she loves you she kills her father for you no girl would ever do that **

You're right she's not a girl but a woman

__

**Then should you make that choice for her **

No

__

**Glad I could help just remember she's not that shy fragile little girl anymore kit **

**-**

**-**

__

**Hinata I'd wish you'd stop looking so desperate **

I am not

__

**Then stop crying **

I can't

__

**Yes you can. Remember that little girl with the sweetest smile and knew exactly what she wanted **

That was a long time ago and that's not me

__

**Yes it is before I died hinata you told me that you would do what ever it took to make the person you love, love and respect you because women can do what ever a man can **

Yeah so

__

**You have that, naruto love, adore, and respect you he would kill for you **

**-**

**-**

_Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie_

_-_

**-**

**Flashback**

"Mother" hinata watch as he mother fell to the floor during practice, she ran to her side

"Hinata I'm okay" shinao hinata's mother said in the most soothing voice trying not to let

"I thought you ladues were suppose to be practicing"

"Mother fainted"

"Are you allright darling?" harashi kneeled next to his wife

"I'm fine just a little light headed, I'll be fine"

"Hinata come we need to prepare" a maid called to hinata

"Father, will mother be allright" hinata turned around and asked

"Yes she will" harashi new that he was wrong but could not bear to see the tears in his daughter's eyes

"Lord Hirashi I'm sorry but your wife died" one of the servants said in left in a hurry

"Noooooooooo" hirashi turned towards the door which hinata was standing she was crying then made a forceful run towards her mother's chamber

"Mother? Mother…….." hinata increased her speed by spreading her arms her kimono helped

"Hinata?" hinata ran right pas neji and ran to her mother's bed where she laid eyes close hinata kneeled down and started shaking her mom

"Mother please wake up mother, please"

"Hinata come" hirashi tried to pick hinata up in his arms but her struggling made it hard

"No" hinata kicked and punched and accidentally hit her father in the face

"I said come-"harashi's hand went straight to his daughter's face and slit her lip open, then he grabbed hinata by force that he dislocated her shoulder and the housekeeper took her to the hospital

"What happened?" the nurse asked

"She fell" the housekeeper asked

"Her shoulder could not have been dislocated if she fell it had to be yanked"

"She just fell"

"Hinata did you fall" the nurse did not believe the housekeeper

"No"

"Lady Hinata"

"My mother died, and wouldn't obey father so he hit me"

"Third hokage what seems to be the problem?" the nurse heard a big thud then saw the third hokage standing in front of the door

"Naruto, please patch him up" the third hokage was holding an energetic blond hair boy by his collar

"I don't need treatment you old man, I'm going to be hokage"

"Even hokage need treatment little one"

"I am not little"

"To me you are"

"I am not, I can defeat you" naruto started kicking and punching at the hokage

"Ha-ha" everyone started laughing but hinata didn't stop when everyone did which catches the blonde's attention

"And what is so funny"

"The fact that you think you can beat the third hokage; he is the number one shinobi in the whole village even stronger than father

And who are you"

"I'm hinata"

"Lady Hinata you should be careful and remember your manners"

"I'm NARUTO and I'm going to be hokage someday"

"Well if you work hard there's no doubt you will you already have the confidence" naruto finally had someone that was cheering him on that he started blushing and looking down at his shoes

"Well cat finally got his tongue" the third hokage say as he messes naruto's hair

"And what do you want to be"

"I want to be one of the strongest women in this village and prove even girls can be as strong as boys or even stronger,

"Good luck with that you already look pretty strong"

"Seems like he already make an ally"

"Lady Hinata I think its time to go"

"I would like to keep her here tonight"

"Her father would be furious he dint even want me to bring her here"

"Well tell him the hokage is watching her"

"And Naruto will make sure no harm comes to her"

-

-

__

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
The last night away from me

-

-"hey you okay" naruto walked into the room and sat next to hinata

"Yeah I get it you don't love me"

"Are you nuts I am madly in love with you?"

"Why don't you want to sleep with me?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you" naruto removing a hair out of her face

"You could never hurt me but I have a feeling you don't love me"

"Give me your hand you're the reason why it beats" naruto took hinata's hand and put it over her hands

-

-

__

The night is so long when everything's wrong  
if you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
tonight, tonight

-

-  
This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
-

-  
I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
the last night away from me  
Away from me


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys sorry about not updating but i've been busy so here it is a new chapter of the sixth hokage's love so how about i shut up and let you guys get to it. just one last thing remember this story is rated M very lemony. i am not big on lemon so this lemon is copied from my favorite books.**

**in the night**

Hinata and naruto were all over each other in minutes their cloths was already scattered around the floor, both willing to give them selves to each other.

naruto give hinata another greedy kiss making her head reel back and her body wanting more. He fell on top of her, naruto ground his hips against her belly so that his rock-hard arousal rubbed the tender mound above her clenched thigh, hinata was shocked of how exited that she was naruto haven't even went in her yet and she was screaming at the top of her lungs just by touching her so sensitively. The friction of naruto's overlarge organ had her woman's place weeping with need. Hinata felt her nether folds near flooded with warm fluid at his rhythmic stimulation.

Her back was arching involuntarily her breast feeling ripe and tender. Naruto took hinata's bra off exposing her breast to the cold wind or maybe it was his touch that did that a shock went through out her body, naruto's eyes danced wickedly while his fingers pinched one tender nipple into a hard peak "I love you hinata , you are my angel" he said lowering his mouth to her aching breast and hinata let out small little moans and whimper, hinata needed to catch her breath so she turned onto her side to slide off the bed but somehow the movement placed her in an unrepentantly simulation position, of sexual vulnerability with his knee thrust between her thighs.

His strong arm shot out to encircle her ribs, his hand cupping one of her breast, his hand went down her side slipping her underwear down leaving her throbbing sex open to his pleasure. She made one final attempt to rise only to find herself flush against his body.

"That's better" he said quietly playing with her hair

"Naruto…" hinata tried t o speak but lost her breath in another deep kiss. His warm breath teased her ear. The dominant warmth of hi hard muscled body stole over her senses. She felt her self softens, ache, and her sex pulsing unbearably. She bit her lips to stifle a groan

He whispered "that's even better. SSpread your legs for me a little more" hinata was shocked, her shyness came back

"What…what for?"

"This"

She gasped as he gently press one finger inside of her, her muscles gripped him her belly tightened , if she had not being lying on the bed she would have folded bone-lessly to the floor.

"You're so very wet" he said his mouth still pressed to her ear "and tight as a bud" he slipped another finger into her aching passage and groaned his approval.

She opened her mouth and cried softly as he thrust his fingers deeper, probing until he reached a part of her that resisted the invasion, her muscles tightened around his fingers and she might have sobbed aloud had he not turned her swiftly and his mouth captured hers in another lustful kiss. He pulled her tighter to his body. Hi fingers quickened between the drenched folds of her woman's place bringing her to a climax so intense that it seemed her heart would cease to beat.

Dazed, she bury her face in his shoulder and listened to the rapid pounding of his heart , whatever wondrous devastation he had inflicted on her had not left him wholly unaffected, his breathing was uneven . His Large hand strokes her in idle pleasure. She quivered again in his arms. She smiled inwardly at moments like this of how a man could not enter her but left her feeling so weak. They both drifted of to a light sleep

-

-

"_Uh no no" naruto was tossing and turning on the bed _

_"You made the choice now watch her die" a group of people tied hinata down unclothed one man was forcing himsef on her and the other satbbing her in the back _

_"Noooooooooo Hinata" naruto tried to move but he couldn't there was so much pressure on his body _

"Naruto wake up its not real are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine go back to sleep okay"

"You sure"

"Yeah, I just need to clear my head" naruto said as he get up to go to the rest room to wash hi face and get the horrible things he saw in that dream to go away

__

**If you don't leave for your mission kid they will kill her and you will fill as powerless as you did in your dreams I can't just leave her **

"i cant just leave her"

**"That's the best thing you can do for her"**

"Hey what's the matter?" hinata hugging naruto from behind

"Nothing matters when I'm with you" naruto kiss hinata's forehead then her lips, and slowly going down her neck.

He leaned over her and kissed her deeply, gently, his had caressing her face and shoulders. Did she guess? Did she have any idea how much he desired her? No matter how come or deliberate he tried to appear his body betrayed him. He could not hide how urgently he wanted and needed her.

His gaze swept over her beautiful naked form. She had already seduced him, he realized, although at this rate he'd be on his knee begging for her flavor. Until that time he knew how to make her beg. Slowly he stroked her breast, her belly, her soft buttocks, and the delta between her thighs until she was straining upward at her shoulders. He trailed his fingers languidly through her wet labia, watching her writhe, making her whimper.

"You're torturing me" she whispers as he slides his large hand under her back side and lifted her

"I'm torturing my self" he said wryly. Hinata went down naruto's body and discarded his boxers. He spread her legs even farther and settled head and shoulder between her thighs

She lay in frozen disbelief as he licked her woman hood his tongue so sensitive that she was crying wanting more of him she search down his body to find his rock hard member and placed it where she desperately needed, he was huge but her inside seemed to be able to handle him, her muscles contracted around his size she was crying because her inside was hurting naruto didn't move he was still waiting for her pain to ceased when she opened her eyes he started rocking back and forth gently as soft little moans escaped her lips the burning friction turned into a pleasurable feeling.

Naruto increased his speed and started to go deeper and deeper pushing her harder into the bed he was about to have an orgasm. His seed fell inside of her. He hit the wall inside of her she screamed out his name and fell on top of her. To fall asleep again but naruto was tired but he couldn't sleep he got up and packed his bag and took a shower, got dress.

Naruto placed a note on his pillow and picked his bag up and walked out he felt like he was walking out of hinata's life.

-

**__**

Dear my darling Hinata

__

Need you to know I love you and we can get married when I come back. You are not the reason that 'm leaving.I'm going to train to become hokage. except I never knew that in my life the could be anything I wanted more than becoming hokage but there is, its you and I couldn't live with my self if I let any harm come to you. That's why I need to train, please promise me you will not go through the test to become the leader to the huygas you're not properly trained I promise to teach you when I come back. please forgive me. i have no other choice that is worth taking.

Love always and forever your naruto

-

"Hey, naruto what are you doing here" it was still raining very hard when naruto went over sasuke's house

"Are you in the middle of something?"

"Yes"

"Sasuke who is it"

"It's just me sorry to disturb but this is important" naruto yelled to the next room

"Is everything alright" sakura

"Yeah" naruto

"Hey"

"What's wrong naruto?" sakura

"I need you to do me the biggest favor you've ever done me in your life, both of you"

"Sure anything" sakura

"Watch after hinata for me"

"What" sasuke said in disbelief a week ago naruto wouldnt even get out of the house without having hinata with him but now- how could he do that? does he know how long that girl have been waiting?

"Naruto you can't" sakura was thinking the same thing

"I have to"

"Not again you just got back" sakura

"It's only for three years"

"That's a long time" sakura said in a sad voice

"Youre the best man"

"I know. I'm sorry, that's why I think you should pick neji"

"I want to get married having my best friend next to me"

"It wont be the same without you naruto" sakura said, if peolpe had told her years ago she would love naruto she would deny it but now he played a role in her life that no one can replace

"Yes it will you two will have a beautiful marriage, an awesome honeymoon, and beautiful children the whole live happily ever after thing."

"Naruto-" sasuke was bout to say something when naruto sut in

"Please don't stop me. just promise me you'll look after her for me"

"We promise"

"I'll miss you, you idiot"

"Same here" if this was years ago naruto would surely cup a feel but now she was engaged to his best friend and most of all he had a girl he loved and adored and couldnt even thought of hurting her.

"Naruto theirs something I've never told you but even though I did have a brother and even if you become hokage you will always be the only brother I ever have who I truly loved"

"Thanks dude" naruto and sasuke hugged (its not gay when two guys hug)

"Bye" naruto

"Bye" sakura

"Three years right" sasuke asked in reasurance

"Right" naruto nodded

"See you my brother" they said at the same time but not to each other

-

-

"Hey neji

"Naruto what are you doing here in my house how did you get in

"It's not like I don't know where the traps are

"What are you doing here?

"I need to ask you a favor"

"What is it?"

"Hey tenten"

"Hey Nat what's going on?

"I want you two to protect hinata from the huyga elders

"Why

"They will make hinata become the leader and she's going to be at her weakness she'll accept to go through the ceremonies and the tests don't let her"

"Why?"

"Because she'll die, she wasn't trained for it I promise to train her when I come back"

"We'll do everything we-"

"What do you mean come back?"

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go in training to became the hokage"

"What? Now?" tenten thought naruto was being a little selfish because she didn't know the situation

"Just promise"

"Okay, okay, we'll do it" tenten

"I can't" neji said flat out mad

"Why not"

"The elders, are you nuts you go against those people and you end up dead" neji walkign around the room like a mad man. throwing hi arm in the air like one too

"Neji I love her just like you love tenten if anything happened to her I would just die"

"I'll do it but you owe me" neji crossed his arms. he hated it when naruto brought his love for tenten in matters like this

"Okay" naruto smiled

"Bye" tenten waved

"Be safe" neji and tenten said in unison

After naruto said goodbye to all his friends he makes his way for the sand village where he will conduct his training but he din know that someone was hot on his tail when naruto realized he was being followed he set his trap for the person only to plunged at a tearful hinata scaring her in the process she dropped into his arm and he scooped her up and took her down where she leaned on a tree trying to make her words come out clear only to be buried in naruto's arm.

"Hinata I'm so sorry"

"You didn't even bother saying goodbye in person"

"I couldn't it hurts too much" naruto turned away to hide his own tears

"Why are you leaving?"

"I need to do this for us right now"

"Please stay" hinata wrapping her hands around naruto's hip

"I can't'

"Why? I need you"

"And I do too" naruto said tears streaming down his face uncontrollably

"I can't live without you"

"I need you to do something for me" naruto

"What?" hinata wiping her eyes because the tears and the rain made it hard to see

"Give me a hug" naruto hold hinata onto him, his heart was breaking with every sniff and sob he heard

__

Hey you stupid fox

**What do you want kid I was sleeping? **

Do me a favor

**What **

Take away her pain

**Kid do you have any idea what you're asking **

Yes

**Theirs consequences **

I'll take them

**Don't you think you should ask her? **

No, just fucking do it now

**As you wish kid **

Hinata hold naruto's shirt really hard not wanting to let him go. red chakra started to enter hinata's body

"You have to let me go hina"

"I can't"

"You need to" nauto pulled her closer then

**_Bang_**

"I'm sorry" naruto had knocked her unconcious

"Summoning jutsu"

"Naruto? why did you summon me?" the big toad chief said

"I need you to take her back to the village and take her to the hospital"

"What did you do to her?"

"No questions"

"Kid where are you going"

"See you in three years"

"If I don't get summoned before that"

_Hinata I'll comeback for you. I promise but for now you're better off without me._

yes i finally updated hope you guys liked that chapter. next one is called_ side affect_ so hope you tune in and it will be the last chapter to the sixth hokage's love. there will be a sequel in september so i hope you can hang on. before i go just wanted to tell you to **REVIEW **tell me your thought and suggestions and see yall later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Return of her Heart**

A bunch of people in cloak that hides their face walked into the large dark room and seat across a table with the huyga's clan symbol in the middle. With a dim light above their heads. The person that was seating at the top cleared his throat and everybody ceased his or her chatter to listen.

"Everyone" said a deep male voice, who sat at the top of the table looking down at his members

"Why are we gathered here?" said one of the elders

"Yeah why" said a voice that was neither male nor female

"You know that our plan is secret"

"Not all the elders would be happy to hear what we're doing," said the head elder

"And if we keep meeting like this they might suspect something" one of the others spoke up

"If you'd be quiet maybe I might get a word in," said the head elder

"We're here to discuss the uzumaki boy"

"Why?" a suspicious voice pierced through them, it was familiar to them, yet they were unsure of whom it was

"Is it about his leaving?" said the left elder

"What? The uzumaki boy left. Why?" one of the elders

"That was almost two years ago he'll be back in a year"

"He had to go train to be hokage," said another elder

"Yes that" scoff one of the elders

"Well isn't that a good thing"

"Without the uzumaki boy our job becomes easier"

"It does and it doesn't," said the big leader

"What are you talking about?" "Hinata is in love with only Naruto" (pay attention to why these are highlighted; compare them to the other elders speaking)"Yes"

"The heir will not be sexual with anyone other than that uzumaki boy"

"So what now"

"We've come too far for our plan to go back now and she's been that plan" "Then killing Hiashi, her mother, and having her attacked was for nothing"

"WHAT?" one of the elder got up in an un-orderly manner when he saw everyone looking at him he said, "What I mean is 'what are we going to do cause after all of that we can't just quit"

"I agree that's why you'll be her sexual partner"

"What? But Naruto" one of the elders said sounding suspicious

"We know who she wants and we'll give her just that," said the head elder in a loud and stern voice that made the room tremble

"What are you talking about, she wants Naruto" said the suspicious elder

"And you'll transform into Naruto and fool Hinata" said another elder

"That won't work," said the suspicious elder

"Why not" asked another

"It seems like a full proof plan," agreed one of the elders.

"Its not Hinata has the bayakugan" the suspicious elder said

"He's right" a woman's voice cut through the row of men that was around her

"Then we'll use the curse" said another elder

"Which Curse?" asked another

"The one that takes away your bayakugan" said the elder

"No, if you do that she is left defenseless," said another elder

"Yes she would, but what if we used the curse for the night only and take it away in the morning," said the head elder

"Yes that would work" the woman said

"Make sure we have the ingredient to take away the curse tomorrow," the head elder said

"Make sure she conceive tonight," the woman at the table said again

"Our plan will come to play in six month" head elder

"But a baby takes" one of the elders said

"There's a jutsu that speeds up the process to weeks," the head elder said

"Yes sir" The elder said his voice stern and yet calm

"Dismissed" the head elder, said and everyone shun shin out of the room

Hinata was sitting in her room worried about naruto it has been almost two year and she feels like been its lifetime. Thinking about naruto make her cry. Therefore, she left to go take a shower, when she came out she only had a towel around her, and he was standing there, the love of her life.

"Hi, miss me" he said. Hinata could not breath she only shook her head in response then before she knows it its like someone pushed her to him. Then he closed the door from behind him. Something did not feel right and hinata knew it.

"I missed you Naruto," Hinata said leaning in to his arms and pressing against him.

"I missed you too hinata" before he could lean in to kiss her she had a knife at his neck, his beloved, soon to be wife. That he chuckled but what he said next shocked her

"I'm glad you didn't fall for that crap" his voice didn't sound like naruto anymore instead it was Sai's voice

"Sai what do you think you're doing" sai heard footsteps and launch at hinata and planted her on the bed and started to kiss her as she protest when the door opened and closed he stopped

"What's going on?" asked Hinata with Sai still on top of her and his hand over her mouth

"I'll tell you later we need to get you out of here, you're in danger" Sai said grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling her off the bed

"Why" hinata said resisting

"I'll tell you later," Sai said in an urgent voice

"I'm not leaving until I have an explanation" Hinata pulled her hand back

"Come with me" Naruto's voice came through the window and the blue eyes and blonde haired man was standing there handing his hand out for her to grab

"Is this another joke?" Hinata turned back to Sai and asked

"If it is I was not told about it" Sai looked at Naruto with awe

"Okay if someone is playing a joke on me it's not funny," Hinata said on the verge of tears

"Hime you're in danger and I'm here to get you out of here" Naruto's voice was calm and loving while bringing Hinata closer to him

"Okay" Hinata held close to naruto as they disappeared into the wind

"Didn't I say that" sai said in an annoyed voice and followed

Everyone was sitting on the couch in naruto's new house, which he had built in the woods to have some privacy next to a waterfall. Everyone was gathered in a large room and all sat down some were looking of how amazing the place looked not to mention big. As soon as he was hokage this would be his permanent home but for now it was used as headquarter for the Huyga corruption.

The room was very bright even though it was dark outside. Naruto shun shin in the room with hinata against his chest. SHe looked up at him he had kind of a man in the wild mustache but it was not that much. She could not help but see how much he is grown in two years. She just wanted to hold him for as long as she could for those two years he was not there. Naruto was looking at everyone around him then his eyes landed on his soon to be bride

__

"Kiss already and get it over with," said sasuke who was sitting on the couch staring at the two and he felt uncomfortable like he should leave and give them room to say "hi"

"Naruto I thought you were suppose to be gone for three years" Hinata said her eyes full of tears that she did not realize she didn't have any clothing on her, just a towel.

"I lied" Naruto said not removing his gaze from her looking at how beautiful and woman like the one she became.

"So how long were you suppose to be gone for" hinata's eyes had a hint of sadness and pain in them.

"A year and a half" naruto said his gaze sweeping over his friends

"What" Naruto looked down to see the anger in his lover's eyes. Followed by a sharp pain in his chest from the punch she launched at him. She was coming back again but he caught her hands and captured her in a passionate kiss instead but she fought it then ran out of the room

"Aren't you going to go after her," Ino said

"No" Naruto's voice was cold

"Naruto" Sakura looked at her former teammate

"She needs to handle this on her own" naruto said not even looking at the door, that hinata ran out of even though he wanted to very much.

It's like there eyes were locked together neither looking away or blinking, they were so close together 


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello everyone,

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Loveangel12 here sorry about the abandonment but if any of you is a senior in high school I'm sure you can understand, lots of time needs to be put into to get into a college or university not to mention scholarships. Enough about my busy life; I hope that you are all well and didn't miss reading my stories. Since I'm going to college next year so I plan on finishing all my stories before the end of the year so get ready for updates, and ill be waiting for reviews. All of my stories will be updated before the end of next week which is Saturday the 15th of January…

SEE YA! GOD BLESSES U ALL!

LOVE ALWAYS.

LoveAngel12

….

…

…

….


End file.
